Chris "Adam" Micheals
'First Name' Chris 'Last Name' Micheals 'IMVU Name' NPC Character~Played by Pallas 'Nicknames' "Adam" Age 34 Gender male 'Height' 5'9 8'7 when transformed 'Weight' 128lbs 1250lbs when transformed 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' His behavior as a human is almost a regular joe. He shows no sign of being any different. But this is all just a front. On the inside...on the inside he has become a complete whacko. Being the test toy for Danchou and his Z-Human serum, has turned Adam into something different. Being the first of his kind, he reached a level that even Donnie had not reached. The difference between the two men(Donnie and Adam) is that Adam lost his mind from the Serum. Donnie was lucky enough to hold onto what ever life he had before. "Adam" can act nice and pleasant to the outside world, but since his awakening...his one goal...is to get the head of Donnie Yun. 'What district do you live in?' Was locked in Old New York 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' None 'Fighting Stlye' None Barbarian when transformed Powers and Abilities Transformation: The process by which Adam usually transforms into a hulk like being is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Adam’s adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into a monster. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the monster will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Adam became the monster without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the monster is far more psychological than physical. When the monster transforms back into Adam, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. Superhuman Strength: The monster possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. However, each of the primary monster personalities possesses a base strength level. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through Adam's body, magnifying his strength significantly above his base limits. Adam's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, stress. Superhuman Leaping Ability: The monster is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. While calm, he is capable of leaping roughly three miles. However, as he becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump much farther than usual. The monster has transposed 1,000 miles with a single leap, and he jumped on top of the Mount Olympus from ground level, in a single leap. On more than one occasion, the monster has nearly jumped into Earth's orbit. The monster also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from. Superhuman Stamina: The monster's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, he is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his physical strength, the monster's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the monster's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The monster's skin is impervious to conventional blades, adamantium and vibranium being among the very few metals that are capable of piercing his skin. The monster is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and great impacts. The monster has withstood the impact of a ground zero nuclear explosion. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the monster injury. However, the monster is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body (what include limbs, internal organs, and even his head), with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. The monster's healing factor also enables him to revert any physical transmutation. Additionally, Adam heals faster and more extensively the madder he gets. Superhuman Speed: Regardless of his size, Adam's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete (about 700 mph). Nevertheless, this does not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploit his size and use it to their advantage. However, he has been fast enough to catch mortar shells shot at him. Adaptation to Hostile Habitats: There have been several events in the past where Adam has not only faced extended periods of time in oxygen-less outer space without suffocating, but he has repeatedly spoken in these hostile environments. The monster is capable of adapting to any inhospitable environment whenever it is necessary. Like his healing factor, it is believed that this ability is also fueled by his rage and the madder the Adam is, the quicker the monster's body will adapt. Self Sustenance: The monster can survive on very little sustenance(before he adapts he can hold his breath for an hour underwater or in space,which is plenty enough time for him to adapt) but after the Adam adapts to a hostile environment (like space) he no longer needs sustenance and does not need air, water, food, or sleep. Underwater Breathing: The monster has been on the ocean floor a number of times. He is able to breathe due to his body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. He is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. 'Weapon of Choice' Transformation Allies/Enemies Enemies: Donnie Yun 'Background' Chris Micheals is known mostly for being the first test subject for former Chairman Danchou. During his time as an expirement, things were done to him. Terrible things. Because he was the first of many, more drugs where put into his body than anyone elses. This is what makes Adam the monster he is. Chris was just a homeless man who knew nothing more than a normal citizen in KasaiHana. But because of the things that happened to him, he no longer felt human. Danchou and the other scientists saw just how special Adam was to the project, and kept him alive. The Beast that was created...was too powerful for them to ever use. But a power such as Adams could not be destroyed. The beast that was created. During one of the final trials of the Gamma exposure, Adam becaame something worse than anyone could ever imagine. The Gamma radiation sent ever drug that was inside of him into a frenzy. It triggered a transformation inside of him. A transformation that turns him into a huge red rage monster. The skin pigmentation comes from the overdose of Gamma expsure that mixed with the overdose of drugs within his body. His body grows to an eight foot giant capable of destroying anything. Donnie tried to duplicate this form by training himself and focusing his energy. But in the end, he was only able to reach a half way point to this level of power. Becuase of the sheer unstoppable power from Adam, Danchou chose to lock him away in a coma like state. Locking him away into a prison like area underneath the Manhatton CIty in Old New York. This plan was unknown to everyone but Danchou and the scientists. And because Keyome Tasanagi killed them all....The secret was to forever be kept. That is...until new Chairman of Soramaru DOnnie Yun had an all out war with one of the Titan Force's members. The massive explosions that destroyed Manhattin all over again released the prison hold on Adam. You would think this a good thing right? WRONG! Adam loved the fact that he was in prison. He hated the thing he had become. A monster. A true monster. Upon being awoken he saw Donnie and Tetsu talking amongst eachother in the skies hours after the battle. He would come to understand that Donnie Yun was the reason of his awakening. ANd because of this....he seeks his vengeance. When you rattle the beasts cage, you make him angry. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:NPC Category:ARK 3 Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Super solider Category:Yun Family